The Prophecy of Change- Book 1: Tiger's Return
by Nocabbages
Summary: i The three have come and brought descending peace upon the clans. However, change is immenent, and you are the catalyst to bring it upon the clans. If you continue forth, it will affect you and the clan's future bFOREVER! b Hello people! This is my first fanfiction, and since I like cats, why not make it about Warriors? Enjoy this comedy/adventure/fantasy/suspense! /b
1. Prologue

The dazzling silver flash that was moonlight flashed through the deep darkening clouds that encompassed the usually star filled night sky. A single tabby she-cat stalked through the biting winds that howled through the trees. Head bowed, she struggled through the deepening snow carrying a single fluffy dark tabby kit. The tiny bundle of fur didn't move at all, even though the winds would have made any other cat shudder uncontrollably. The she cat reached the thorny gorse and bramble tunnel that marked the entrance into the fabled Thunderclan Camp.

She narrowed her eyes. _So, this is where the Thunderclan camp was. Sasha wasn't lying about the forest cats that once lived in the area that was now a twoleg shopping mall. They certainly relocated farther than Sasha would have expected._ She shook her pelt and entered. The stark white cat at the entrance was have frozen by the looks of it and shook his head when the tabby cat entered the tunnel to make sure that she was real. The tabby squinted her eyes.

"I need to talk to the leader of your clan, Firestar." She meowed through the howls of the wind.

"Sorry," said the snow white cat, "but that isn't possible. He has passed on into Starclan. Whatever you have to say, you can say to me."

The tabby she-cat bared her teeth in a snarl of frustration.

"The words I need to speak with are for a leader, not just for any cats' ears." She hissed impatiently.

The hackles on the white warrior rose and he bared his fangs.

"We usually don't let rogues into the camp, much less disturb the leader from his sleep."

The tabby sighed and placed the kit down on the snow. The only reaction was a slight shiver.

"Please," she amended, "I need to see the leader, whichever is in charge now. This is urgent."

The warrior's eyes narrowed, but his hackles lowered till they were flat.

"Please, I don't know where to go if you don't let me in."

After a brief moment of hesitation, he nodded and led her inside the camp. They paced up a high rock near the back of the camp and into a cave cut into the side of the outcrop. The she-cat was relieved to be out of the biting wind and snow, but the kit was barely moving. She set him down once more and started licking him.

"Bramblestar, you have a visitor. It is a rogue who needs to talk to you desperately. Sorry for waking you up."

_Bramblestar! This must be Brambleclaw! _the tabby she-cat thought. The dark tabby warrior lifted his head up and blinked away the sleepiness.

"It's okay, Cloudtail. Dawn is almost here, so you better get a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and get some rest. You must be tired."

Cloudtail nodded, "Thanks, Bramblestar. I will go and do that." Then he turned to the she-cat. "But don't think that allows you to do any funny business. As soon as your done talking, you better be out of here!"

And with a flick of a tail, he whisked out of the cave with agility and fled to one of the coverings made of bracken and bramble to escape the wind. Bramblestar then turned to the she-cat.

"So, what do you want to discuss that is so important?" Bramblestar asked with mild curiosity and concern.

"I am Jasmine, Sasha's fourth daughter. And kin needs your help." The she-cat answered with a meow, pushing forth the limp kit.


	2. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I also had chapter 1 done when I posted this book, so here you go! I am crazy, since I really am talking to no one... ANYWAY... Enjoy!**

**-=[Chapter 1]=-**

Darkness... Darkness was all there was… Solar sat up in the comfy soft morning light from a nest of something fluffy and comfortable, trying to blink away the sleep from his eyes. He was hungry and confused. With a sneeze he sat up more straight.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Solar's high pitch mew was barely audible. He shivered. _Where is Jasmine?_ He flicked his tail. Where was _he_? Peering around the bracken roofed cave, he noticed several lumps of fur. One looked a little similar to Jasmine. He got up on his paws and took a few wobbly steps. He felt incredibly weak and wondered how long he was out. His bright sky blue pelt was ruffled from his sleep. He staggered over to the cat and poked her in the side.

"Jasmine?"

The she-cat rose her head and blinked sleepily. She shook her pelt, got up, and stretched her legs.

"No little furball. My name is Squirrelflight. You must be Solar." she purred.

"H-how do you know my name?" He replied nervously.

"Your mother Jasmine told me. You gave us quite a fright, sleeping for 3 whole days."

"W-what? How was I asleep for three days? And where am I?" He asked, confused.

"You're in the Thunderclan camp. Your mother thought it best for you to live here from now on."

"Why? Why choose to come here?"

"Your grandmother has a son here in this camp and your mother sought refuge here when she escaped. She came way over the mountains to reach here. I can't believe she managed it."

Solar became even more confused. His mother never told him about Thunderclan. He wondered if Jasmine knew anything else.

"That is quite a strange pelt you have." Squirrelflight cut off Solar's thinking.

"What do you mean?" he mewed.

"Well, most cats aren't colored like that. We have browns, yellows, grays, gingers, even white, but never such a bright blue with darker stripes like yours. And how is your paw fur and tail colored that deep yellow when the rest of your pelt isn't?"

Solar looked over himself self-consciously.

"I guess I was just born that way." He said, abashed.

Then one of the smaller lumps of fur near Squirrelflight jumped up and mewed.

"Hi there! Who are you?" She said in an impossibly rapid voice. "I'm Honeykit! I'm named after a warrior who saved a kit! Wow, you look weird? What's your name? MY NAME'S HONEYKIT!"

"Uh... My name is Solar." He replied in a startled squeak.

"Oh, hi Solar! Want to play mossball? It's really fun!" She yowled out.

"Shh!" Hissed one of the cats.

"Oh, sorry Cinderheart! Sorry for waking you. Am I talking too fast? I'm just really bored. Hey, do you want to play mossball? No, wait you were sleeping, so probably you would not want to- Hey!"

Cinderpelt grabbed Honeykit's scruff and hefted her away from the den and into the bright clearing.

"Do you want to go out there? Honeykit would really appreciate your company."

Solar gave a large yawn. "Na, I rather sleep some more." He considered something for a moment. "Wait, is there a chance I could get a mouse or something? I am starving!"

"Of course, I'll be right back!" Squirrelflight whisked out of the den somewhere out into the brightness of the clearing. Suddenly feeling drowsy, despite his yawning gap of a belly, he curled up into his nest of moss and surrendered to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yah, I just finished this night. (When I first posted this story.) Solar gets to go explore the camp with Honeykit and Swiftkit! Enjoy!**

**-=[Chapter 2]=-**

"-e's so cute!" The meow broke though Solar's curtain of deep sleep and jolted him awake.

"Why is his fur colored like that?" asked another voice. Solar couldn't help feeling annoyed that his sleep was disturbed. Then he got a deep whiff of a delicious smell.

"Mouse?" He squeaked out. Eyelids have closed, he shuffled over to the rodent and settled down. He ignored the curious mews of the cats around him and chomped down on the mouse. The musky, tangy taste shocked him to the core and he shivered at the taste. He hadn't eaten anything since his mother caught the rabbit while going down the mountain into the valley.

"Wow, you must've been starving. You're just a small scrap of fur compared to Honeykit and Swiftkit." Squirrelflight exclaimed as she padded up to him. A sleek, pale brown tortoiseshell kit leaped up beside him.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asked in a curious voice.

Honeykit padded up next to him. "Swiftkit, this is Solar." She yowled chattily. "He seems to like mice. But then, all cats probably do. Don't you think that some cats don't like mice? Why do we eat mice? Did our ancestors just decided to start eating them randomly? Hey Solar, do you want to play mossball NOW? I mean since you're all rested and stuff. Why are you called Solar, not Solar_kit_? I AM HONEYKIT!"

"Geez Honeykit. You are acting like you are going to be chosen for leader when just 3 moons old," Cinderheart retorted. Then she added more gently, "Just stop your mewing for a moment. Firekit is sleeping, and you know what he's like when you are bouncing around. He's too young to play with you rough going furballs."

"Okay, Cinderheart! We'll keep quiet!" Honeykit yowled at the top of her lungs.

Cinderheart flinched, shook her head, and went back to sleep.

"Come on, let's go outside!" Swiftkit urged Solar.

Plodding along, Solar padded outside of the den and into the brightness of the mid-day sun. Cats were dozing on the flats of rocks, warming there fur to the sun weaving in between the teasing wisp of clouds. Some were grooming there pelts, while others bounded in and out of the gorse entrance. The sheer cliff face surrounded the camp, protecting the camp against wind and attacks. Most prominent, however, was a large rock that jutted out of the cliff. Swiftkit caught Solar staring at it.

"That's the highrock," he explained, "it's where the clan leader addresses all the cats in the clan."

"What's a leader?" Solar asked.

Honeykit and Swiftkit exchanged glances.

"Looks like you need a lesson on the clans." Honeykit meowed in Solar's ear. "We'll take you to the elder's den. That is the best place to learn about the clans, since the elders yap so much."

"Your one to talk," Swiftkit mewed.

"Hey! I don't talk too much! Do I? The elders definitely talk too much. Wait! I didn't mean that in a mean way! I'm not an elder! Elders tell good stories. Why don't we go there right now? Wait, we were just going there! Come on!"

Swiftkit just rolled his eyes.

"Hey I saw that!" Honeykit yowled and pounced on him.

Solar left the two tussling kits and padded on towards a small opening in a honeysuckle bush that Honeykit and Swiftkit were heading to before. He crept in slowly into the darkness of the bush. Suddenly, an old rumpled face loomed out of the darkness.

"Hey there youn' un'. First time out of the nursery, ain't it?" Meowed the raggedy cat. His breath smelled stale. "Or first time in the camp, in fact."

Solar flinched and padded back a bit.

"Who are you?" He asked, startled.

The old cat drew himself up, as he was basking in the light of the sun from a gap in the bush. Giving his pelt a shake, he replied, "Why, folks call me Purdy, youngster."

"Hey there you are!" Swiftkit bounded up to Solar. "Looks like you already have met Purdy! Hey Honeykit, come on!"

"HIIIIIIIII, PURDY!" Honeykit screeched as she cannonballed into the bush. "Remember me? I AM HONEYKIT!"

Wincing, Purdy turned to the excitable kit. "Not so loud youn' un'. You know how San-"

Suddenly, another shape reared out of the darkness. "What's all that racket? I'm trying to sleep you know! Starclan, it seems that all of Shadowclan is invading with your yowl, Honeykit!" A dusky yellow-brown she cat growled.

"I TRY SANDSTORM!" Honeykit screamed in Sandstorm's face.

Jumping back with an irritable hiss, she growled, "Once, I told your grandfather that I would be such a grumpy elder that even Mousefur, one of the most cranky elders in history, would pale in comparison. I am getting dangerously close to the peak of my temper, so could you please-"

"HAVE YOU MET SOLAR? HE LIKES MICE!"

"Well, I like mice, too. Now, GO GET ME ONE!"

"Yay!" Grinning dreamily, Honeykit bounced into the clearing.

"Psh," Swiftkit shook his head. "Sandstorm can be really cranky, but sometimes, Honeykit just breaks the annoyance barrier. I really don't know what's going on in her head."

Solar just tilted his head and peered at the elders. They caught his interest. They seemed old and cranky. 78% of old cranky cats know lots of stuff.

"Who was Mousefur?" He asked.

Sandstorm snapped her head over to him. Green eyes piercing, she considered him like he was a juicy piece of fresh kill.

"Hmm... You are the rogue cat's son, aren't you?" She inquired.

"Er, yeah," he was a bit self-conscious about his title around here. Apparently he was a rogue inside a camp full of cats who would kill to protect their camp from cats like him. "Yeah, my name is Solar."

"I know that! I'm not deaf! Anyways, Mousefur was a respectable cat back when Firestar ruled."

"She died tryin' to save me from dem' mangy Dark Forest cats." Purdy chipped in.

"Really? She died saving you? Wow, those Dark Forest cats seem very vicious to me."

Sandstorm grinned, "Settle down. Looks like we have lots to tell you."

"Ooh boy! Elder stories are the best!" Swiftkit plopped down right next to Solar. "Sit down. You'll want to stay for awhile! This is the best way to learn about our camp anyway!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello. I had the time to whip this up, so read and review!**

Chapter 3

"So, do you youn' uns' want to know 'bout the time when them Dark Forest cat's invaded the clans?" Purdy asked them.

"Nah," Swiftkit replied, "I already heard that one from Graystripe." He glanced over to the snoring gray elder basking in the patch of sunlight Purdy moved from.

"Ok, how 'bout the time when Bramblestar traveled all the way back to the old clan territories to visit the moonstone and 'solve a little skirmish between dem remain'in Bloodclan cats?"

Swiftkit tilted his head and his eyes widened. "Okay then!" And then he promptly sat down.

"It was a nice green newleaf..." Sandstorm began.

* * *

**THIS IS A PERSPECTIVE CHANGE! YOU ARE LITERALLY BACK IN TIME WHEN BRAMBLESTAR WAS RECENTLY MADE LEADER, NOT SITTING AS SOLAR LISTENING TO SANDSTORM! PLUS, YOU GET MORE INTEL THAN WHAT SOLAR WOULD GET ANYWAY, SO DEAL WITH IT!**

* * *

The prey was running again this newleaf and the leafbare was losing its grip on the valley. All should have been peaceful. Yet the medicine cats were alarmed by an mysterious sign. Bramblestar got up from his den, padded outside, and jumped, flexing his powerful hindquarters. Landing with a graceful crouch, he swiftly padded over to the medicine den. Shouldering through the lichen, he strode up to Jayfeather, the blue-furred medicine cat.

"Hello, Bramblestar," Jayfeather greeted him without looking back, "I'm glad you could have come to discuss the dreams all of the medicine cats have been experiencing."

"I'm glad I can help." He replied.

"Well, we aren't going to get to the island by just standing here like a bunch of elders! Let's get to it!" Jayfeather bounded to his paws and shook his pelt.

Striding in front of him, Jayfeather sprung through the entrance and was almost out of the camp by the time Bramblestar caught up with him.

"Squirrelflight, take care of the camp while I'm gone!" He yowled back. Without waiting to see if even anybody heard, he hurdled through the undergrowth in order to keep up with Jayfeather. The medicine cat was a slippery as an adder, zipping through the brush. Stretching his legs, he sprinted up to him and caught him at the shore. The medicine cat slowed considerably then and took a more cautious approach around the lake's lapping shoreline.

"What is the problem anyway?" Bramblestar puffed out, winded by Jayfeather's fleeting pace.

"You'll be told when you get to the island to discuss the omen."

Picking up the pace again, Jayfeather strode up to the log connecting and latched on tightly to the smooth worn wood. Leaping upward, he fastened his claws onto the log like Jayfeather and padded his way over to the shore. Passing through the undergrowth of the beach, he shouldered into the vast grassy clearing that was the clans' gathering place.

The leaders and medicine cats from the other clans were already here, greeting each other and even discussing about the niceties and tidbits of information happening throughout the forest. Blackstar was sitting next to Mistystar, his tail wrapped around his feet. Mistystar was looking particularly uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Onestar was sitting next to Willowshine, Littlecloud, and the newly promoted Shadowclan medicine cat, Pinestep, conversing about the dreams that were occuring in the medicine cats' dreams.

When they entered the clearing, practically all the cats turned their heads towards them.

"What?" Bramblestar asked a bit defensively.

"What what?" Jayfeather mewed, his eyes staring at Mistystar.

"Er, nevermind." Bramblestar amended.

"What? Is my fur funny?" Mistystar caught Jayfeather looking at her and started self-consciously licking her fur. "Oops, never mind. Sorry Jayfeather."

"What? What's happening?" Jayfeather started swinging around randomly and bonked his face into a tree.

"Ow... Well that usually doesn't happen..."

"We've wasted enough time acting like harebrains. We begin the meeting now!" Blackstar growled irritably.

Jayfeather promptly sat down and started gazing raptly at Willowshine.

"We have come here to discuss the strange dreams that seem to be transpiring inside the medicine cat's minds." Onestar meowed. "Windclan will speak first."

Kestrelflight stepped forward, "During the dream, I was eating a hare. When I finished, the bones came together and assembled the structure of the hare again. It regrew it's skin and inner... stuff... until it looked perfectly normal. However, it smelled funny, like a shiny twoleg black pelt inside the cold silver cans. It went into the camp and all my clanmates died from sickness."

Everyone murmured, distressed at the ominous... omen.

"Riverclan is next." Blackstar nodded to Mistystar. Mistystar nodded back rather curtly.

"My dream is rather similar to Pinestep's," Willowshine stated as she took the place of the Winclan medicine cat. "I was down by the stream emptying into the lake. The fishes were running well, leaping out of the water. Suddenly, all the fish decayed and became carrion. The cats that hunted and ate the food became sick and died."

More murmurs resounded around the clearing.

"I believe th-tha... WHAT IS IT JAYFEATHER? WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT ME?! IT IS FREAKING ME OUT!" Willowshine screamed at the unsuspecting medicine cat.

"Huh, what?! What's going on right now? What am I doing? I can't see, remember?" Jayfeather responded hastily.

"ARE YOU SURE? OR ARE YOU JUST LYING TO ALL OF US?!"

"Meep..." Jayfeather crouched down timidly and turned his head from the direction he was staring at. He peered unknowingly at Pinestep, who fidgeted uncomfortably.

"A-as I was saying," Willowshine tried to regain her composure, "This omen is obviously something that could harm our clans."

"Wait, we haven't heard from Shadow or Thunderclan yet." Onestar gestured to Blackstar.

Padding foward rather quickly, Pinestep nearly ran into Willowshine trying to avoid Jayfeather's bland stare. "My dream was about cats. Cats wearing collars of tooth and fang invaded the valley and slaughtered all the cats inside."

"This just keeps getting worse and worse." Onestar commented.

"My turn!" Jayfeather meowed, bounding foward so quickly that he knocked into Willowshine and Pinestep.

"Oops, sorry!" Unabashed, he stood up hastily, trodding on something on the way.

"Ow! Watch the tail! Watch the tail!" Willowshine yowled from under him.

"Sorry!" Jayfeather moved his paw and stepped on Pinestep's leg.

Bursting foward, both she-cats leaped up and cuffed him on the head.

"Just talk!" They both shouted.

"Okay, okay!"

Grumbling, the she-cats sat down at the edge of the crowd.

"Okay, so I was dreaming about my beautiful st- er I mean my beautiful and neat medicine storage when Berrynose came in with a sore throat. I gave him some honey to soothe it, when suddenly, he swelled up and exploded into rainbows! The end!"

All the cats stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, what have you been eating lately?" Kestralwing asked, shocked.

"Catnip... what? IT MAKES ME HAPPY!" Jayfeather said with crossed eyes.

"Jayfeather... you aren't acting like yourself lately. Why eat catnip?"

"I LOST A BET WITH LIONBLAZE AND NOW I FEEL HAPPY! DANCE WITH ME!" Jayfeather stumbled towards Mistystar.

With all the might of Starclan, Mistystar knocked him out cold with a cuff between the neck.

"I think he is tired. You should take him back to camp when we have discussed what to do." Mistystar said through clenched teeth. Willowshine and Pinestep both flew to Jayfeather's side.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO- er I mean, he got what he deserved." Willowshine mewed awkwardly. Pinestep looked rather embarrased to be stared at by all the cats.

"Er... I think we should all take a break and catch some prey." Bramblestar suggested.

"Yea... I am getting hungry..." Blackstar announced, now edging away from Mistystar.

**... XD! I did said this had humor. In this case, random senselessness and she-cats beating up Jayfeather. Yes, that is what people enjoy these days.**


	5. Chapter 4

This took awhile to write. My writing schedule is quite messed up. And without further ado, Chapter 4!

-=[Chapter 4]=-

"What happened next?" Swiftkit asked excitedly, bouncing up and down like a crazed twoleg. Solar wondered how he could possibly stand up on his hind legs.

"Well, for that tale, you are going to have to ask Bramblestar himself!" Sandstorm replied to Swiftkit.

"Aw, that was an amazing story so far! I never knew Jayfeather got crazy on catmint!" Swiftkit complimented.

"Wha' did you think 'bout tha' tale, youngster?" Purdy asked Solar.

"Er... exciting... and very confusing..." He answered.

Solar never did know anything about the clans. Medicine cats, leaders, omens, the island, gatherings, and the rank and society of clans were foreign to him. He didn't even know what catmint was, besides that it was an extremely tasty plant.

"HELLO!? DID I MISS ANYTHING?" Honeykit crashed into the honeysuckle bush. Dangling from her jaws was a vole.

"Rawg! I said get me a MOUSE!" Sandstorm yowled.

"No, this is for Purdy! THIS is for you!" Honeykit place the vole in front of Purdy and gave Sandstorm a pheasant.

"WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE?!" Sandstorm roared.

"A pheasant!" Honeykit grinned happily.

"BUT I JUST ASKED FOR A MOUSE!"

"Exactly!"

The temperature under the bush felt like it dropped 20 degrees.

"If you don't get out RIGHT now..." Sandstorm started to growl.

"Well youngsters, time ta' go!" Purdy hastily shoved the three kits out of the bush.

"What did I do wrong? I really think that Sandstorm would appreciate that mouse chicken bird! It tastes like mice, chickens, and birds!" Honeykit asked Swiftkit, tilting her head.

Swiftkit just rolled his eyes.

Inside the bush, Solar heard a cat speak, "Ooh! A pheasant!"

"No Graystripe ya' bumbling idiot! NO!" Purdy tried to warn.

A couple seconds later they heard screeching from inside the den and dust rose from the bush. Graystripe poked his head out.

"HELP ME! SANDSTORM IS THREATENING TO TEAR MY HEAD OFF AND MOUNT IT IN FRONT OF OUR CAMP!" He yowled desperately.

A couple seconds later, he was dragged back inside. Another cat came out of a bush in the corner of camp and sprang towards the elder den.

"Don't worry Graystripe! I'm coming!" The she-cat meowed and bounded in.

"Er... does this happen often?" Solar inquired.

"Usually 5 times a week. Not on Tuesdays, though, since that's when Jayfeather gives Sandstorm her dose of poppy seeds." Honeykit replied.

"And... what is a week and Tuesday exactly?" Swiftkit meowed.

"Er..." Honeykit hesitated, "HEY! Look at the fresh kill pile! What's happening there?"

"Wha- OH MY GOD! WHAT IS MOTTLEDKIT DOING?" Swiftkit exclaimed.

Mottledkit was apparently jumping on a golden tabby, while 3 other kits were holding him down.

Springing up, Swiftkit tackled Mottledkit in mid-bounce, both kits tumbling to the ground.

"What? Swiftkit, why did you do that?" Mottledkit snarled squeakily.

"You don't jump on a warrior! Especially a senior one like Lionblaze!"

"Hey, don't worry. I let them play." Lionblaze sprang up, shaking off the three other kits.

Smoothing his ruffled pelt, he meowed, "So, this is the rogue kit?" He tilted his head, as if examining the rather small feeling Solar. He felt rather intimidated by the huge golden warrior. "His pelt looks strange. Well, I hope I get this one as an apprentice! He seems strong enough." He rumbled a purr.

"Well, we all know that is not decided yet." A light gray she-cat with startling blue eyes padded up to Lionblaze.

"Well yes, but I'm counting on him staying here, Dovewing."

"That may very well not happen. He probably wants to stay with his mother, and Bramblestar won't be able to deny it."

"Wait, wait, slow down!" Solar complained. "First of all, I don't know if I'm staying here. I'm going wherever Jasmine goes. Second of all, I'm not sure if I'm suited to this clan life."

Honeykit's eyes got all sad and large.  
"Why? Of course you're going to stay here! It'll be boring without your gold-orange and sky-blue pelt around camp!"

"Well, maybe if my mom stays…"  
"But you need to stay here! You are forbidden to leave!" A young dark-furred she-cat apprentice bounded into the group

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" She meowed. Then noticing herself that she just barged into a private conversation, she replied hastily, "Er, I mean you are a very impressionable cat… with your fur and all."

"Why does everyone keep commenting on my fur?" Solar muttered.

* * *

_This isn't going very well…_ Lilypaw thought. _He __**needs**__ to stay here. He's the only way we can get the power we need to journey into the black afterlife. Mapleshade says that we can revive the great warriors of the past and receive great power if we use him. It's just that his mother is in the way. We'll have to deal with that soon._

Her fur ruffled, she backed away from the group, muttering apologies along the way. She could still feel the confused stares of the cats as she vaulted away. Glancing around, she went through the tunnel while no one was watching. She slipped through the undergrowth and up towards the moon pool. Her paws digging up clumps of dirt, she reached the entrance to the pool. Padding down the smooth stone steps, she heard whispers of cats around her. Shaking her head, she removed them from her head. _Mapleshade said these were evil cats, who threatened the clans with dark powers._ Bounding around the pool, she clambered up a rocky slope and shouldered passed some vines into a hidden entrance. She grinned, noticing how Starclan's dream place was hidden, seperated from the evil cat's pool and the false medicine cats just a couple tail lengths away. She sat down and lapped up some dank mossy water. Closing her eyes, she gradually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the REALLY late post. Apparently, I missed placed my USB containing the story, so... yeah. Luckily I had a backup and I managed to post this. This is my longest chapter by so far, so enjoy! P.S. The Firestar Dream and Hollyleaf incognito spy mission will happen next chapter, so don't worry!**

**-=[Chapter 5]=-**

Dark mist swirled around the edges Lilypaw's vision as she opened her eyes to a dark forest. Blinking a couple of times, she tried to get rid of the lurking darkness in her peripheral vision. After a couple attempts, nothing happened. She still could not get used to the fact that Starclan was so gloomy.

She asked Mapleshade multiple times why Starclan was like this. Mapleshade replied that this forest was once a brilliant and beautiful place, full of prey and lush wild growth. Then suddenly, the Dark Forest attacked and gained all of Starclan's power. Recently, Starclan tried to take it back, but 3 evil cats with immoral powers destroyed their chances of victory. Now many valiant cats faded from existence due to the selfish clans and their prophesied cats. Lilypaw didn't understand why the clans turned from Starclan and started believing in the Dark Forest cats.

She felt like she was the only one who knew the truth. She was glad Mapleshade was here to guide her. Now a cat appeared with enormous power. It seemed that great change revolved around him, rippling the very future.

Solar had the power to end the reign of Starclan or the Dark Forest. He even had enough power to bring back the cats who vanished into the Black afterlife and revive the powerful warriors. Mapleshade came up with the plan to harvest his power to Starclan's use. Through Lilypaw and select others, Solar can be used to the greater intent of Starclan. He was blind to the fact that he was surrounded by evil cats and she was his only chance for following the right path. He already befriended some cats around the camp, and his mother made everything complicated. Even worse, one of the evil three want to mentor him in the way of the Dark Forest.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice Mapleshade creep up on her. Pouncing, she landed on top of the small apprentice.

"Oof!" Lilypaw squeaked out.

"Got you!" She meowed playfully. Then hardening her expression, she said so sternly with a hint of a snarl, "Remember that a true warrior always keeps watch for enemies, even in the territory of Starclan. If that was a Dark Forest cat, you would have been dead!"

"Sorry Mapleshade." Lilypaw mumbled. She was receiving valuable warrior skills from the cat. "I was just thinking about that Solar cat. We are in a tricky situation. He's on the verge of leaving. Even worse, the evil cat Lionblaze wants to train him!"

"No worries, little one." Her malevolent yellow eyes narrowed to slits. "I have just the thing for this problem."

From far above, cats with sparkling pelts filled with stars watched the scene unfold in the Thunderclan camp. Many cats flicked their tails, agitated. A couple of cats sat by each other, discussing their thoughts.

"This is not good, Yellowfang." A deep blue she-cat meowed to a rather ruffed up looking she-cat.

"I don't understand. The prophecy was for the clans to have peace for memories beyond memories." Yellowfang growled. "Suddenly this cat shows up with tremendous power. This could very well end the clans!"

"Or vanquish all the current Dark Forest cats from ever threatening the clans again." The blue cat reminded.

"They've got a cat in the clan trying to use Solar somehow, Bluestar!" Yellowfang rumbled. "The poor cat thinks we are the Dark Forest! Curse that fox-heart Mapleshade! She ensnared Lilypaw in her web of pain and deceit! We can't even enter her dreams, since she is blocking us!"

"I would put more faith in our clan mates if you ask me."  
"I know, I know! But this cat has the power to change everything! All the prophecies we sent would mean nothing if the kit would to be captured by Mapleshade, too!"

"Well, we're going to have a talk with him." Bounding down next to the two cats was a tom with brilliant orange fur, and next to him a jet-black she cat with piercing green eyes.

"I see, so you are going to visit him in his dreams?" Bluestar inquired.

"That's right. I'll guide him the best I can." The tom replied.  
"I'll do some spy work on the Dark Forest if I can." The black cat chipped in.

"Be careful! Both of you, Firestar and Hollyleaf, I mean it!"

Hollyleaf nodded, "I'm sure that I can watch my own back in the Dark Forest.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, the cats departed, each bounded on across the field towards their own destination.

In a dank cavern that was so humid that you could get wet just by standing, a ghostly pale disfigured cat paced back and forth with agitated flicks of a tail.

From one of the many tunnels, a lumbering shape reared out of the darkness. Creeping out of the gloom, a badger snuck up behind the gruesome cat.

"BOO!" She roared at him.

"I know it's you." He mutters.

"Aw… I never scare you…"

"This isn't the time for badgering around, Midnight!"

Huffing, the Midnight settled down to the ground.

"I don't understand how this has happened." The cat continued to pace around the stone outcrop. "Where did this cat come from? I don't believe he should be here…"

"Do not be anxious, one called Rock. Do not be so negative, either." Midnight rumbled. "You have not looked into his mind. Why decide who he is early?"

"I don't mean that I think that this Solar is evil, just that he shouldn't exist. I mean it, Midnight," his eyes flashed to the badger as she started to inquire, "This cat doesn't belong here. It feels wrong."

Her bright eyes bright and knowing, she assented, "We shall see."

Dark evening loomed over the land as a mottled shadow traversed the sheer terrains of the foothills surrounding the mountains. Darting from shadow to shadow, the cat elusively hid from unseen and imaginary predators.

Thinking to himself, _I know that there is probably no one stalking me, but I've learned a lot from past experiences. Better to not be seen by mere shadows than caught off guard by rogues or clan patrols._ Silently, he cursed the 5 clans that he abolished from his regard. _The clans are nothing, just rogues and kittypets banded together against the wild. Nothing will change that, not even their stupid warrior code._ Suddenly he realized he was thinking madly. Shaking his head, he stopped his metal rambling. What's done is done. Revenge needs plotting, and he has had enough of that to last a lifetime. He decided that he'll stop thinking about the clans and start thinking about the situation at hand.

Shrinking down to the ground instantly, the cat's mouth watered as he caught the smell of prey. Old training kicking in, he shuffled forward towards the tantalizing waft. Eyes shining, he spotted a mouse, nibbling on a seed. Creeping up, he stalked the mouse until he was almost on top of it. Just as the mouse noticed his scent, the cat struck the mouse over the head. Instantly dying of a fractured spine, the rodent collapsed onto the ground. Gulping down the meat with famished strokes, the cat didn't notice how hungry he was until now.

Swallowing the rest of the meal, he licked his lips and sighed. Sometimes he appreciated the clan's skills to survival. Perhaps he would start a new life, using his own ability to hunt and fend off enemies. Settling down in the very clearing in which he caught the mouse, he yawned. _Can't start a new life without a good rest,_ he thought drowsily.

Sinking slowly down into the soft ground and sleep, his last discontent thoughts about the clans were banished temporarily from his mind.

Blinking his eyes open, the cat looked around bewildered. "I must still be dreaming…" he muttered to himself, since he was back in his old refuge: The Skyclan Territory. Shaking his pelt, he padded along the rocky shore of the canyon's stream. Lapping up the water, it tasted cool and sweet. While he was focused on drinking, he saw a flash of blue in the right edge of his vision and heard a clattering of rocks. Snapping his head to the right quickly, he saw the blue and golden cat standing on a tall rock.

"Hey! You! Do you know why I am here?" He asked.

"Yes," the sky-blue tabby responded quietly. "You are here to see me."

Startled, the cat blinked. "Okay… What do you need to tell me?"

Staring directly at him with eyes that burned through his whole body, the cat suddenly roared out at him. "I TELL YOU! FIND ME TO LIVE A NEW LIFE!"

Shocked by how his voice projected, the cat flattened his ears against the booming echoes and shrank back. "Who are you?" he gasped out.

"I AM THE GREAT STREAM OF THE SOLAR STAR! YOUR ONLY CHANCE FOR PURPOSEFUL LIFE! THE ONE CHANCE TO BECOME THE SKY WARRIOR YOU HAVE DREAMED TO BECOME!" The cat thundered with fire burning fiercely in his eyes.

"Find me," the cat continued more quietly, "In the clan of my heritage; The clan of bravery and strength; The clan of the storm."

He said the last couple words as a silent whisper. "Find me, Sol."

"W-wait!" Sol stammered out, terrified by the cat's display of his powerful speech. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Why go back to Thunderclan, the bane of my existence, to find new purpose of life?" His voice strangled at the last question.

His last words that he heard were so quiet, it could have been just the wind.

"Find me…"

**o.o Wow... Powerful speech by Solar... and Sol is scared out of his mind. Keep watch for the next chapter, while I keep watch of my USB!**


End file.
